A Plague On Both Your Houses
by MaskedScissorDoll
Summary: Dean Winchester begins his first term at Hogwarts. On the train, he makes friends and influences people. Takes place in an extreme AU. Fandoms included: Supernatural, Harry Potter, Sherlock, the Avengers, Doctor Who. I consider this a one shot, but I will likely release one or two other separate short stories in the same universe.


Dean was 11 years old when a strange man named Albus Dumbledore came to visit. It was very rare that the Winchesters would take an international hunting trip, but John Winchester's quest for the yellow eyed demon could drive him to go anywhere. John had few friends at the time, and so he dragged his two sons along with them.

They'd been living out of a hotel room in Cardiff for three weeks when Dean received a most unusual letter. He wasn't aware of the owls who'd delivered it, he was busy making Sammy breakfast when it arrived. None the less, he was quick to read it. He'd never received a letter before, nobody seemed to know where they were when they checked into these hotels.

The was very odd, he read it aloud to Sam, who snorted in laughter. The letter read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Winchester,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

And attached was a list of supplies that included things like pewter cauldrons and robes and textbooks with names that made them sound witchy.

He and Sam had a good laugh about it, assuming it was some sort of practical joke played by someone in the hotel. For days they kept their eyes peeled for anyone who'd find this humorous.

Their father was much less amused.

And then Professor Dumbledore came by to inquire about Dean. John made Dean and Sam stay in the bathroom before he opened the door.

Dean heard the strange man introduce himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and of course Dean thought he was taking this joke too far. But his voice sounded serious as he explained to John that Dean had been born with a certain amount of magical talent, and that talent would not go away if John ignored it. That magic could be dangerous if a wizard (!) didn't learn to control it.

"I know your family has a history of unfortunate run ins with what you call the supernatural, and I'm very sorry about that. But Dean is becoming a part of that world. If he seeks a magical education, he will be able to harness that skill to his advantage, but if he remains uneducated, the magic will find other ways out of him. I'm afraid for your son's own safety, he must attend school somewhere. If you allow him to attend Hogwarts, he will be provided with a fine magical education in a safe environment. There are other schools, American ones among them, but I think you'll find Hogwarts is the safest. And of course, Hogwarts has a fund to help children like your son attend school at no cost to you," the man who was called Dumbledore said.

John was very quiet.

"You cannot ignore what is happening to your son. I'm sure you've already had outbursts," Dean heard the headmaster say. And it was true, although John hadn't been home enough to know about them. There was the time when Dean knocked over a glass that had not spilled. Or when Sam had fallen out of bed without hitting the floor. Dean knew he'd caused those things to happen, but until now he didn't know quiet how.

"I've dedicated my life to fighting people like you," John said. "And now you're telling me I have to send my son off to your special school?"

"You've spent years fighting evil men, and demons that resemble men. But they were not like me. They almost certainly did not attend Hogwarts. I won't deny that there are dark wizards, but there are many, many more that live quiet lives you will never hear about," Dumbledore said. "If you allow Dean to attend Hogwarts, he will gain the knowledge and skill to control his gift. He'll be able to choose to live as a wizard, or he could go back to your life. I imagine controlled magic would be very useful in the fight against dark magic and the occult."

This gave John pause. "He'd be safer at your school, would he?"

"Yes, I can assure you of that," Dumbledore said.

"What about Sam, is he not 'gifted' enough to attend your school?" John asked.

"Mr. Winchester, we only accept children after they turn eleven. I have reason to believe Sam will need to attend a wizarding school himself one day," Dumbledore said, "Just not yet."

"I see," John said.

"I know this is a difficult choice for you," Dumbledore began, but John cut him off.

"No, if Dean needs to go to school, he'll go to school. Don't mistake me there, I'll sign whatever paperwork you need. It's a boarding school, is it?"

"Yes, He'll attend school from September 1st until the week before Christmas, when he will have the option to come and meet you-" Dumbledore started to say, but he was interrupted.

"Not likely," John said, "We don't really do Christmas as a family anyway, and I'm not going to be back in the UK for a while."

"In that case, he will be returned to you the third week of June. He'll be traveling by portkey, I'll see to it that someone will deliver him to you safely," Dumbledore said.

Dean opened the bathroom door and the two children spilled out.

"What about Sammy? Dad, who's going to watch Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Don't you worry about Sam, Sam will be with me," John Winchester said. "You're going to Pigwarts."

And so, Dean spent a day with a school official named Hagrid at a place called Diagon Alley buying freaky school supplies, and he was thoroughly shaken up and weirded out about the whole situation. Hagrid himself was a big shock. Dean had never seen a human being that large before, yet there he was, trying to teach Dean about the wizarding world. Dean had never been a very good student.

And when it was time to go to platform 9 ¾, Dean had to watch several other students cross the threshold between platforms before he could give it a try himself. Yet he did not dare ask for help. His father had taught him self reliance.

So, when he finally found the train to Hogwarts, he found an empty car fully hoping to sit there alone, away from all those wizarding children. His father had made it very clear before he left that these children were not to be trusted. None the less, a girl his age found him sitting alone and asked if she could sit down.

She had long blond hair, and very British accent. He indicated she should sit, and she told him her name was Rose Tyler.

Another student stomped in soon after her, taking the seat beside Dean grumpily.

"Dude, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine," the boy said. He had shoulder length black hair and an unpleasant scowl. "I just wish I was adopted sometimes. My brother's so annoying."

"My brother is annoying too," Dean said. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"Loki Odinson," the boy said, reaching to shake Dean's hand.

An older boy walked in, he had blonde hair and was very muscular. "Everyone doing alright in here?" he said. Dean thought he detected an American accent.

"We're good," Dean said.

"Good," the older boy said, "If anybody gives you a hard time, let me know. I'm Steve Rogers, I'm a fifth year Hufflepuff prefect, and I hate bullies. First year can be hard sometimes, but I want you to know there are people looking out for you. Have a good year, hope to see some of you in Hufflepuff."

"Hufftypuff? What's a Huffteypuff?" Dean asked when Steve was gone.

"Heck if I know," Rose said.

"There are four Hogwarts houses," Loki said, realizing Dean and Rose were probably muggleborns. If he had a prejudice, he kept it to himself. "Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. There's a magic hat that determines which house you go to, and you'll be stuck there the whole time you're at Hogwarts, so you better hope the hat gets it right. Each house is different."

"Different how?" Dean asked, "Is it like an actual house or-"

"No, no, no," Loki said, laughing. "It's almost like a club or a fraternity or something. There are certain qualities that each house's students are suppose to have. For instance, Ravenclaws are suppose to be very intelligent and value knowledge. Gryffindors are suppose to be brave. Slytherins are meant to be cunning. And Hufflepuffs should be loyal above all else. And there are house rivalries. Gryffindor and Slytherin are known to antagonize each other. I think the Ravenclaws kind of look down on the Hufflepuffs. I don't know, that's the way my brother makes it sound, he's a Gryffindor, as were my mother and father."

"Your parents were wizards too?" Dean asked. "My mother died when I was very young, so I'm not sure about her. I don't think she was a witch. But my dad definitely is not a wizard."

"Mine weren't magical either," Rose said. "We were right shocked to find out about Hogwarts. I didn't think magic was real until I realized I had it."

Another boy trailed in at around this time. He had curly black hair and was dressed over warmly for the season. He said nothing, he merely sat down beside Rose and pretended to try to sleep. Dean considered him. He seemed to be a first year as well.

Dean asked Loki, "What year are you in?"

"I'm a first year," Loki said. "You're first years too, aren't you?"

"You're all first years," the boy said, eyes still closed, "Two of you are going to be Gryffindors, one will be in Slytherin. One of you is a pureblood, the rest are muggleborns. This is your first time away from your parents for a noteable period, you are all idiots, let me sleep."

"Who are you, and why do you think you know this stuff?" Rose asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, and because I do," Sherlock said. "If you're not going to let me rest, at least don't bother me with questions."

Rose mouthed "Prat," to the other two.

Dean turned to Loki. "I don't believe in this house rivalry stuff, it sounds dumb to me," Dean said.

"I feel the same way," Loki said. "If you're sorted into Slytherin, I think we can still be friends."

"Thanks," Dean said. "You think you're going to be sorted into Gryffinwhatever?"

"Yes," Loki said, "Everyone in my family for many generations has been a Gryffindor."

"Hahahaha," Sherlock muttered.

Dean and Rose had resolved to ignore Sherlock by now, but Loki rounded on him. "What is it you find so funny?" Loki asked.

"A number of things," Sherlock said. "Firstly that you think your ancestry alone is going to get you into Gryffindor when you are very clearly marked for Slytherin."

Loki gave him a pained look. "No Odinson has ever been in Slytherin, why should I be the first?"

"Because you are too prepossessed with making them proud," Sherlock said, "Your demeanor, the way you overdress, the way you keep looking over your shoulder for your brother like he's watching you all the time. I saw him at the station. You look nothing like him, you will never be anything like him, and he is your father's son. I barely know anything about you, and yet I'm certain you would do anything to steal the spotlight from him for just once. Because you want your father's approval." Then he rounded on Dean, "And you're no better, so don't make that smug face. Your father didn't even come to see you off at the station."

"You're going to be real popular at school," Dean said, sarcasticly.

Loki was stewing in his emotions.

Rose looked confused. "How do you know all this just from watching people?"

"I just do," Sherlock said, "I'm clever."

"Ravenclaws are jerks," Dean said.

"I thought you didn't believe in house prejudices?" Rose asked.

"I changed my mind."


End file.
